Ashes of Our Past
by The Russian Vixen
Summary: When the world falls apart, survival is key. But what about the memories of before? Apocolypse!AU, Veggie Burgers if you squint at the spaces in between


**Well, this honestly was an assignment for my English 10, but I'd like to know how i done. Reviews are always appreciated~!**

"I said give it back!" I snarled, charging at the man in a desperate attempt to retrieve the flag that had been snatched out of my hands, but he merely sidestepped and watched with an amused smirk as I fell into the crisp, dead grass. Huffing, I stood up again, glaring at the red-eyed man through his scavenged sunglasses. The tanner man held his trusted baseball bat close, it's nail-ridden end bouncing up and down on his foot, tapping to an unknown beat.

"Alfred. I've already told you, we're running out of kindling, and this starts it up better than twigs or grass. We can find another one later, okay?" A sarastic laugh left my lips. Seeing how this was one of the most infected areas, trying to scrounge a simple can of tuna from an empty market could mean a whole pack of those Godforsaken flesh eaters on you, tearing you to shreds. There was no way we'd go looking for such a luxury item at the cost of our lives.

"Dude, you know just how much that means to me. Can I at least have it til we get back to camp?" I pleaded, looking at him with the best puppy dog eyes I could manage. He sighed, handing it back to me. I chirped a quick "Thanks man!" and used a small piece of rope to tie it around my shoulders. The comforting feel of the fabric on my shoulders reminded me of before ths whole disaster came down upon what was once America, when me and Amelia would chase each other playing heroes and villians.

Allen gave an irritated sigh, but still lead us on our scavenging trip. Stepping over bodies, climbing over and around rusted, useless cars, occasionally having to bash in a stray walker's head until we reached our destination: a worn down, but untouched apartment flat. I licked my lips in anticipation, the thought of some kind of food making my stomach rumble.

Upon entering the first home, dust poofed into the air, causing us to break out in a fury of violent sneezing. A low but weak growl rumbled from the room on out left, catching my attention. Curiously, I slipped into the lit room, surprised at my find.

A small, silvery haired girl stood in front of me, growling defensively. Her tattered pink coat hung off her skinny frame, the opening showing a bloodied t-shirt and shorts underneath and clearly showing her bones. What appeared to be a splintering shovel was held in front of her the shards of wood digging into her fingers and palms. Thin trickles of crimson seeped from her hand onto the weapon. I stashed away my always ready pistol back into my boot, overjoyed. A survivor! Finally!

"Hey sweetie~ I won't hurt you, I promise." Despite my comforting words, each step towards her caused her to flinch, her pale body heaving in and out with scared breaths. Her raggedy scarf hung low, much too large for someone her size. I sat down in front of her, causing dust to stir. "We're all alone too."

Slowly but surely, I managed to get her to come to me. Curling up in my lap, she spoke in a raspy voice, yet a clear Russian accent could be heard. From what I could understand, Anya, the girl, had moved here a few months ago from Moscow with her older brother, Ivan. Around a month ago, he had left, giving her his scarf to help her sleep and left, around the time the infection had begun to get seriously out of control, and hadn't seen him since. Seeing how their was no door, I asked why. The only responce was: "The rotters were coming in..."

"Allen! She's coming with us!" I yipped, swooping her bony body up in my arms, grinning. "Don't worry, you'll be safe with us, Ann." A flash of hope lit her eyes, just like Amelia when I told her the same thing. That we'd make it out together...

"Alfred, c'mon! This bag's killing my back!" I heard Allen bark sharply from the kitchen, making Anya flinch. I assured her he was just as he sounded: all bark and no bite. I scrounged the room for anything else and found some blankets, as well as a teddy bear that the Russian girl quickly snuggled. Smiling, we left back for camp.

It wasn't much: an old RV, torn up inside, with a few trinkets here and there, but it was home to me. I went immediately to the large back room and began splaying the comforters on it, placing Anyain the middle. Tucking a pillow under her head, I watched her sleep soundly for a moment before heading back into the main part. Allen had already shoved as many twigs and other bits of kindling into the oven, now used as a heater, before holding a hand out to me. I reluctantly handed over the red, white and blue material to him, watching as he stuffed it under the rack and lighting it on fire. I watched as the once proud symbol of home burned to a crisp.

_I-I'm so sorry Amelia…_The image of a young, blonde girl, hair in pigtails and sky blue eyes brimming with hope came to mind. Then of the young girl that rested in my room. So innocent, so loving, thrown into the world without anyone to help her.

_I may not of been able to save you… But I promise to keep her safe. For you sis._


End file.
